My Job
by da Panda
Summary: A young teen girl gets a job at the Smash House, where she meets the oh-so-famous 35 brawlers! She makes some friends, discovers some secrets, and maybe falls in love!
1. First Day

**MY JOB**

**Chapter One: First Days**

My name is Fuu. I'm 15 years old, I have red hair that barely reaches the center of my neck, green eyes, and I'm looking for the right job. I live with my best friend in an apartment in Tokyo, Japan. We're both looking for the right jobs…and I recently signed up for being a receptionist AND a food stands worker for the Super Smash Brothers: Brawl Stadium. I learned from the newspapers and the television programs that Super Smash Brothers: Brawl Stadium is a place where they take some of the best fighters, not your average wrestlers or boxers, and place them in a mansion, where they train and have fights broadcasted live! I never have time to watch TV, because I always like to hang out with my friends outdoors, so I only see the ends of battles, or clips of them on news shows. Getting a job at the stadium will mean having to go away for a long time from my best friend, Madi, but, that also means I get to see fights just about everyday! Today is the day when I got my application form…

It was a normal spring day, about the first week of spring. The flowers were just budding and the trees looked green and beautiful after the harsh winter we had earlier. Madi and I had returned from a huge grocery-shopping trip, one I do every spring. After putting everything away in its cabinets or in the refrigerator, Madi and I were exhausted and we sat down on the sofa, drinking the fresh lemonade we had gotten from a stand near our apartment. Right about then is when we heard the four knocks on the door. I stood up and opened it, seeing my deliveryman holding a big box.

"For Fuu Platina?" My deliveryman, Hiroyuki, said.

"That's me." I said, taking a blue pen and signing the clipboard Hiroyuki had handed to me. He then handed me the large box and walked away. I closed the door with my foot and set the box down on the ground.

"What's in there, a lion?" Madi asked.

"I dunno…" I seriously was expecting an animal to be in there, because of how heavy it was…but instead, I saw a bunch of clothes and a piece of paper. I took the piece of paper and read over its contents. I looked at Madi, whose green eyes were looking at the clothes like they had some sort of strange tongue written all over them. I smiled.

"What's that grin about? It's freaking me out." She asked me.

"Remember that application form I sent in to the Super Smash Brothers: Brawl Stadium? I wanted to work as a receptionist and in the food stands?" I reminded Madi. She looked at me, her jaw dropped, and then she smiled.

"You got in?"

"YES!" I shouted happily. The rest of the night seemed like a blur, since we celebrated to our heart's content.

**-1 week later-**

I was now on a train…heading miles and miles from Tokyo to the stadium. It took three and a half days to reach it. I spent most of my train time watching the selected movies the train workers chose. They were all pretty boring, but one was a documentary on the Brawl stadium. I learned that 35 of the strongest fighters live in a large mansion and every single Friday, they fight in the famous stadium. The thrill of meeting these fighters ran throughout me every single moment I thought of it. And when the afternoon of the third day came, the train had stopped (me being the only passenger remaining on there) and I carried my luggage to face…one of the biggest and most beautiful buildings I have ever seen in my entire life thus far. Fountains surrounded the place, and there were statues of each fighter surrounding the place. The gates opened up and I walked up to the front door. I pulled a platinum colored rope, which was the doorbell, and heard it chime. I stood there, wiping sweat off of my hands and making sure I was presentable looking. After about a minute, the door creaked open…and there was a young girl with pink hair. She wore her hair up in a loose bun, strand of hair falling down on the sides of her face; she had blue eyes, and familiar clothes. The clothes she wore looked a lot like the ones that I had gotten in my package. It was a gray coat, a matching gray skirt with a red hem, red shoes, white knee-high socks, and a red tie. She also had the optional red headband.

"Oh, you're the new girl, aren't you?" The pink-haired girl asked me.

"Yes, I am." I replied. She took her hand out and shook mine, gently.

"My name is Lorelei. Nice to meet you. I am the doorman of the Smash House." She stated. _Smash House? More like Smash Castle!_

"I'm Fuu, nice to meet you, too, Lorelei." I said, just as friendly.

"Come in. I will show you to where you will be working." Lorelei led me inside. She was also handy enough to carry my bags for me! I followed her lead up a huge flight of stairs that changed color every eight to ten seconds until we reached the top. We then headed down a hallway to the right and I was soon…in a normal office-looking room. I was expecting more than this, like more fountains and expensive looking material. To me, it looked like office buildings back in Tokyo!

"This…is it?" I asked.

"Yes. And here's your desk!" Lorelei showed me a large desk. I walked over, noticing all the little drawers…and they even got me my own computer and headset! This place was going to be so awesome!

"Thanks so much." I said. "So…uh…what exactly do I do again?"

"When a fighter is going to train or go into a tournament, they come up to you, and they say their name. You type in their name, where you check their status to see if they are legible to fight or not. When they are clear, you hand them one of these." Lorelei picked up a shiny, gold card beside the computer.

"Whoa, what do those do?" I wondered.

"These are cards for training only. The fighter goes over to that machine and they scan this card through there. These cards share information about their training. They pick a location, difficulty setting, and how long they will fight." Lorelei then pointed to a large, metal door that also changed colors every ten seconds or so. "And behind there is the ultra-famous Brawl stadium!"

My eyes were filled with wonder and awe. I could go behind those doors and easily see what was behind there!

"When the tournaments are held every Friday, it gets very busy, and all fighters, unless injured or under the weather, are behind those doors. Since no one comes up to the desk, you work as a food vendor…and I think everyone knows how to do that, right?" Lorelei said.

"Right, I think I have that part down." I stated.

"All right then. Here is your room key." Lorelei handed me a purple card with a number on it. "Your room is A7. Please, take your time to get situated into things. You may also meet the fighters, too. Some have been itching about meeting their new receptionist!" I waved goodbye to her as I headed to my room. I put my room key in and heard it beep. Then, I opened the door, not even bothering to close it. The rooms were a lot nicer than I thought. The bed was HUGE and there was a perfect amount of space for my belongings…but everything was white. The bed, the walls, the furniture…everything. That was weird, unless someone was really fond of the color white. I set my suitcase down near a small desk and began to put my clothes away in the dresser. I was just putting my fourth pair of jeans away until…

"Excuse me? Are you new around here?" A soft voice came from outside. I turned and saw two beautiful girls. One had long blonde hair and had a pink dress on while the other girl had a purple dress on with long brown hair and long, pointy ears. They happened to see me unpacking.

"Oh, yeah. I'm the new receptionist." I said, standing up. "Do you guys work here, too?" I asked them. The girls glanced at each other and giggled. I raised an eyebrow.

"We don't work here." Said the blonde, who might've been the one who spoke first. "We're fighters." My jaw dropped. I was face to face with TWO of the thirty-five Super Smash Brother Fighters!

"Ohmigosh! I'm so sorry I mistook you for workers!" I exclaimed, now getting all nervous.

"It's quite all right, your co-worker Lorelei did the same thing to our friend Fox." The brunette-haired girl said.

"My name is Fuu. It's nice to meet you both." I said, bowing.

"My name is Princess Zelda, and this here is my friend Princess Peach." The brunette girl named Zelda said. They both bowed politely like I had.

"We were just heading to the food court to get something to eat. Would you like to come with us?" Peach asked me. I nodded my head excitedly, even before she was done asking.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" I must admit, I was pretty hungry, and granola bars and wheat thin crackers didn't hold up during my three days on the train. I quickly arranged my clothes, which was a turquoise tank top, dark skinny jeans, and gray tennis shoes. I then made sure my butterfly ring was on my right ring finger, which I wore, everyday to keep Madi and my family in my head. I then walked alongside the two princesses down to the food court.

"So, where did you come from?" Zelda asked me.

"I used to live in Tokyo with my best friend, Madi." I stated. "We were both looking for jobs and I sent in an application form to work here, and I got it back with my many uniforms."

"You probably won't have to wear the uniforms until tomorrow." Peach stated, clasping her hands together. "Those little gray outfits with the mini-skirts, I get so jealous when I can't wear them! They're just adorable!" Peach squealed. I had to chuckle, because those uniforms I have to wear remind me of high school uniforms, which are torture to wear. We were chatting about many things, like how Princess Peach came from the Mushroom Kingdom and Zelda came from Hyrule, and right about then, another young girl entered the hallway. She had blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, and wore a light-blue bodysuit. She was gorgeous.

"Oh, good evening, Samus!" Peach said happily.

"Good evening." Samus replied. She then saw me. "You're the new receptionist, aren't you?" She asked me.

"Yes, that's me."

"Everyone has been talking about you. Our last receptionist, Mio, looked a lot like you, except she had blue eyes and black hair." Samus exclaimed to me.

"Wow, I never expected to be popular." I stated. Samus laughed.

"It happens to pretty much every new person here, especially girls." Samus said to me. She then turned to Peach and Zelda. "Are you guys going to the food court, too?"

"Yeah. We're pretty hungry." Zelda responded.

"I'll tag along, because I heard that we have a meeting after dinnertime…something about you." She then pointed to me. I blinked.

"No one ever told me there was going to be a meeting about me after dinner!" I stated, quite surprised.

"It happens, our master is very scatterbrained." Samus said, folding her arms. We continued walking alongside all the way down to another huge and beautiful room. The food court. There were all sorts of food signs, and I couldn't decide which one to head to first. Since I didn't want to bother my new friends on making up my mind, I just followed where Peach, Zelda, and Samus were going. As I was walking around, just about everyone was staring at me…and I saw that some of them were fighters. I grabbed a tray from the side, grabbed a cappuccino, and got a plate with all kinds of fruit, which is my kind of plate. We walked over to an empty table and began our meals.

"Hey, let's take a look at who is staring at the new girl." Samus said, not even saying my name.

"It's Fuu." I reminded her.

"Falco just came in and he's already peering eyes on you." Samus whispered to me. I glanced behind me and saw a blue bird with full clothing on. He gave me a rather suspicious stare, but when he saw me look at him, he gave me a welcoming smile.

"Hey, Ness and Lucas are looking over here, too." Peach said after drinking a sip of her tea. I looked over towards another direction and saw two rather young looking boys give me a wave. I couldn't help but wave back. After I was done waving, I felt a tug on the bottom of my jeans. I looked down…and saw one of the cutest things I ever laid eyes on. I couldn't really describe him, but he was like a pink ball with blue eyes, a mouth, blushing little cheeks, pink arms, and feet with little red shoes on. I gawked at how cute this little guy was.

"Oh, hello there, Kirby." Zelda exclaimed, finally noticing what I was staring at. Kirby nodded, making a cute little noise. He kept tugging my jeans.

"Hi there. My name is Fuu. Pleased to meet you, Kirby." I spoke up. Kirby smiled at me, making another cute noise, and then he jumped up onto an empty chair and sat next to us. I would toss him a grape and he would make his mouth expand and catch it. I was quite amused by this and, soon, I befriended a pink blob thing, which was fine with me.

Dinner was fun, and when it ended, Lorelei peered into the food court and dragged me over to my room.

"Do you have your uniform?" She asked me.

"Oh, yeah, it's right here." I walked over to my bed and grabbed the matching uniform.

"Put that on, because the meeting will begin in four minutes and eighteen seconds." I nodded my head and got out of my regular clothes and into my uniform, which was a lot nicer and comfier than I thought it would be. I then followed Lorelei down the colorful stairs and into a room I didn't notice before when I first arrived here. The door was a dark red and Lorelei opened it. It looked like a huge conference room…and all the fighters were in there. They all immediately stopped talking and faced me…and there I was, walking past thirty-five fighters to the center stage. I made it up to the front of the room, where I was expecting the 'Master' to be there, but, there was only a walky-talky looking object on a chair.

"_Attention, super smashers." _The object spoke up. "_I would like to have your fullest respect to our new receptionist. Her name is Fuu, and she will be your receptionist for the next three years." _

The fighters began clapping, and I didn't really know what to do, so I only bowed.

"_There is also another announcement besides our greetings to Fuu. We must ask that tournaments need to be followed by rules. The tournament three days ago was shockingly appalling and I would want no other performances to be like that. When a fighter is down and the one who is not the winner, the opponent must __**stop fighting!"**_The shouts were very loud through the machine. I didn't really know what was going on and I only stood there, looking at some of the fighters. I saw a large gorilla, a green dinosaur creature, a cute yellow mouse looking animal, and other fighters that looked rather mistrustful.

"_That is all. The next tournament is soon, so train you're hardest." _ The voice returned after a long pause. Everyone then stood up out of their seats and left the room. I got out from the front of the stage and was about to sneak past the crowds to get out quickly…

"You seem like a nice person." A voice came up. I turned around and saw two young men, both with blue hair.

"I…do?" I asked myself, not realizing how gorgeous one of them was. He had shorter blue hair, and it was a lot spikier.

"My name is Marth." Said the man with the longer hair. "And this is Ike." He nodded his head.

"Nice to meet you." I said, trying to hold back my stammering. The two waved goodbye as they left the room. They were both really cute, but Ike really caught my attention.

"Are you blushing?" Zelda's voice came from behind me. I turned around, and I saw my three friends from this evening. Samus raised an eyebrow and smiled, and Peach was giggling madly.

"M-me? Blushing? Heck no! I'm not the type to do that!" I stuttered. The three glanced at each other, then back at me.

"So…uh…what did happen three days ago?" I asked them.

"Don't you watch any TV?" Samus asked me.

"I really don't, to tell you the truth." I sighed.

"Well…it was three days ago, the tournament on Friday." Zelda spoke. "It was a battle between Link," Zelda pointed over at a blonde young man wearing a green outfit. "And Ganondorf…" Zelda pointed over to one of the shady characters I saw in the conference room. He really scared the crap out of me.

"It was another normal battle in the stadium," Peach continued the story. "Ganondorf was winning…and when Link said 'Quit' really loudly…"

"Ganondorf completely ignored his surrender and was still fighting him…and it was pretty brutal…" Samus completed the story.

"Ohmigosh." I whispered.

"Ganondorf was always such a tough fighter," Zelda exclaimed. "But no one has ever seen him act like _that_."

"Link was taken to the healing rooms, and it took him a full day to recover, when it takes about ten minutes to fully recover!" Peach added on.

"Are you sure he's all right?" I asked.

"He's walking on two legs and shows no signs of struggle, so I think the recovery machinery cured him just fine." Samus replied.

My thoughts were making my head feel hot.

_So this Ganondorf guy is really tough and doesn't follow the rules often. I should really keep my distance from this guy; I never really liked him since I laid eyes on him._

"Uh-oh." Peach whispered.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I think he's heard us." Peach whispered back. I glanced over…and Ganondorf was looking right at our little group. I was really nervous, and I got the feeling like he was going to run over, pick me up, and abduct me. I immediately looked away.

"Let's go. We can hang out in my room." Samus exclaimed, heading towards the rainbow stairs. And as I was walking away, I could've sworn I heard Ganondorf chuckle.

…………………………

Samus got out her purple room key and the door opened. I was expecting another white room…but when I went inside, I saw stars and planets…everywhere. It looked so real I thought that Samus was literally sleeping outside!

"This is your room?" I asked in amazement.

"Yep." She replied.

"Was this expensive or something?" I asked, walking into the room even deeper now. Again, I heard giggles that I didn't know what they were laughing about.

"Is your room allover white?" Zelda asked me.

"Yeah? Isn't everyone else's like that?" I wondered.

"Yes…when you've just moved in and you don't know that you can use your thoughts to create your own room." Peach said.

"Say what?" I asked.

"You hold up your room key." Samus said, showing hers. "And then you picture _anything_ you want in your room. For example, maybe a blue chair." Samus held up her room key, closed her eyes, and then the chair appeared. My jaw dropped.

"Lorelei didn't tell me this!" I stated.

We all had a good time that night. We watched a movie (A chick flick, of course) and we all had fun telling some goofy stories.

When it came to bedtime, 10:00 every night, I headed back to my room. I held up my room key, and I imagined my room like my room back at my apartment with Madi. Purple walls, a light purple bed with all sorts of fluffy pillows on it, a white desk, and little black stars hanging from the ceiling. I got a shower, put my pajamas on, and I went to bed…

I reviewed my day…the outside of the Smash House, the rainbow stairs, Lorelei, Zelda, Peach, Samus, Kirby, Marth…and Ike…tehehe…

And then there was Ganondorf. He ruined the good things that I reviewed…and his chuckle gave me a hard time sleeping that I had to cover my ears with my pillow in silence.

_**To be continued!**_

_**PANDA FLASH!**_

_**Hello! I'm so stoked! This is my very first Super Smash Bros. Brawl Fanfic!! SQUEE!**_

_**Sorry the first chapter seemed kind of rushed, I just felt like completing it as quick as I could so my ideas for this story wouldn't be like "Oh, what was I going to do with that character again?"**_

_**I have absolutely NOTHING against Ganondorf! Now, why would I? He's awesome, and evil, which is why he's now the main "antagonist" now, but, like I said, I didn't make him the big baddie because I hate his guts. Nothing of that sort!**_

_**If you can, check out my other fics! But, for now, I'll be working mostly on this fic besides some others…**_

_**I hope you keep reading and enjoying this! Yes, there will be some OC romance!!**_

_**Pop a review on this and keep reading, bye for now!!**_

_**-da Panda**_


	2. First Work

**MY JOB**

**Chapter Two: First Work**

I woke up at 6:25, where I got my uniform on, straightened my hair, made sure my bangs were even, trimmed my bangs, and put on my makeup. I then exited my room and went down to my desk, where I sat in the chair and turned on my computer. I sighed with nothing to do as I waited to see someone come in saying they wanted to train…but I guess it was too early. I sighed even more, playing games like Solitaire and Bubble Shooter on my computer…about seven minutes into playing Bubble Shooter, I noticed that someone had been standing in front of my desk.

"Oh, would you like to train today?" I asked, giving the person a bright smile. But my smile soon drained as well as the color in my face when Ganondorf was standing there, grinning a toothy grin.

"Yes, how did you ever know?" He asked me. I bit my lip, typing in his name into the computer. "And how did you ever know my name? I didn't have to say it for you to type it down?" Uh-oh…

"Lorelei told me." I lied. _Stop asking questions and let me get your dang information._

"Really, did she now?" He asked, with the same smile. He stroked his beard. "Was that when she was telling you about last Friday's tournament?" He put his hands on my desk and leaned in towards me. I didn't stop my typing, and my fingers only sped up in pace on the keyboard.

"You're less talkative than Mio." He stated. "But a lot prettier." I slammed my index finger on the ENTER key. I then grabbed a golden card and handed it to him, which he swiped out of my hand.

"Have a nice training session." I said through a cheesy smile and gritted teeth. He smiled back and walked over to the scanning machine. The doors then opened up and he walked through as they closed behind him.

Yes, I really did want someone to train today, but the last person I wanted was Ganondorf! He's really giving me the creeps!

"Are you feeling well, Miss…?" Another voice popped up. I looked in front of me…

"Ike! G-good morning!" I stammered. Ike only smiled a kindly grin towards me. There was a very long pause.

"I would like to train…uh…what was your name again?"

"Fuu! Fuu Platina!" I responded, finally typing in his name into the computer. I never felt so nervous and slightly embarrassed before.

"You seem to shout quite a lot," He spoke. "Is something troubling you?" I blushed.

"Er…no…nothing is." I said, literally quieting my voice down just for him.

"That's wonderful." He said as I gave him a gold card. "Good luck on your first real day."

"Oh, thanks! I'll do my best!" I said, holding back more stammers. He gave me a friendly wink and scanned his card through the scanning machine, and he went into the stadium training session room. The doors closed and I squealed.

"HE, IS, SO, CUTE!" I shrieked happily. "I CANNOT WAIT TO SEE HIM BATTLE ON FRIDAY SO I'LL SEE HIM FIGHT—!"

I stopped my little girly squeals when I saw Samus and Kirby near the front desk.

"Are we interrupting your elation?" Samus asked me, smirking widely.

"Er…uh…training today?" I asked them. Kirby smiled widely and Samus had to laugh out loud.

…………………

"I knew it! You like him! You definitely had the hots for Ike from the very beginning!" Peach said happily at breakfast time. I felt my face flush and burn up.

"Eheh…yeah…" I mumbled.

"I must admit; you two would make a very charming couple." Zelda stated after sipping her green tea.

"We…we would?" I asked. I then imagined myself, going out on little dates with Ike, holding his hand…kissing him. The thoughts were soaring through my head like paper planes and I wanted to yell in even more joy, but I held in my blissful little bellows.

"Ike really is one of the cuter guys in the Smash House." Samus pointed out. "But I don't think he's ever had a relationship experience before."

"Would I be up to change that matter?" I wondered.

"Give it a shot! But first, talk to him and flirt like crazy." Peach said, agreeing with my statement (That, honestly, I didn't really want to say…but my inner thoughts took over my big fat mouth and I blurted them out on random.)

"I suck at flirting, though. I've had traumatizing past experiences with flirting with guys. They still give me nightmares to this day." I sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll help you. You can trust us and we'll help you lift some of the pressure off of your shoulders." Zelda encouraged.

"Thanks guys!" I beamed.

After breakfast was over, I headed back to my desk and I played more Bubble Shooter and Solitaire. I was about done with another round of Solitaire when Lorelei decided to stop by and check on my work.

"I've really gotten the hang of it so far." I explained to her. "It's really nice to talk to the people who want to train, although I didn't meet them all yet."

"That is superb news." Lorelei said, happy for how well I was welcomed here. "Now, here is another Smash House worker that was absent yesterday." Lorelei then brought in a short girl with a brown hair and aqua green bobby pins. She had a bob cut, cute hazel eyes, and she looked like she belonged to your average fourth grade classroom. She wore the uniform Lorelei and I was also wearing.

"Fuu, this is Gertie." Lorelei said.

"It's a gratification to meet you, new receptionist Fuu." Gertie said, bowing. She sounded just how she looked, with a squeaky little voice. I knew that she mustn't be underestimated though, because I knew that just because she looked like a little kid cutie on the outside doesn't mean that she's like that inside as well. I knew that she was a tougher cookie…somehow. It just wasn't there yet.

"Oh, same here, Gertie." I said, also giving her a small bow. "So, why weren't you here yesterday? You missed my introduction conference and everything!"

"That seems to be classified information. I hope I am forgiven for that." Gertie said, looks of worry and thwart on her face.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that then." I answered back.

"Now, master says that another succinct meeting is to be held in fifteen minutes about the tournament coming up soon." Gertie stated.

"Another one?" I wondered. Then I stopped…and thought of something that I never really paid much attention to until now. "Who is this master guy anyway? Doesn't he ever show his face around here?"

Lorelei and Gertie glanced at each other, a bit nervously, too, and they said nothing. Lorelei coughed, which sounded nervous and uncomfortable, and she shook her head.

"Er…we should go to the conference room soon…" she muttered before walking away. I blinked a few more times before I followed the two to the conference room.

………………

Lorelei spoke to me, saying something about a difficulty in the stadium, so she missed out on the conference. I sat with Peach, Samus, Kirby, and Zelda, as usual, as the conference began…the walky-talky object placed nicely on the chair again.

"_Good morning, my comrades," _The walky-talky spoke up. "_The next Friday tournament is going to be held in only a few more days. Be prepared. Begin training today, and surely you'll come out as a triumphant figure in the tournament. Last tournament's winner was Sheik!"_

Sheik? Who's Sheik?

Everyone in the room stood up and clapped…and I glanced around, looking for the person named Sheik. Then, suddenly, I noticed Zelda vanished…and in her place, was a girl with a blue outfit, blonde hair, tan skin, and a scarf covered up most of her face…

"Where's Zelda?" I asked Peach, and my voice was quite nervous because of how Sheik just appeared out of nowhere. And, then, Peach began giggling again. "What's so funny now?"

"Just wait…Zelda…went to the…bathroom…yeah…" Peach said through many giggles.

I blinked as I glanced back at Sheik…who I could tell was smiling at me.

……………………………

The small meeting was over again, and I headed back to my desk, because I knew that everyone would start training because of how the tournament was nearing closer and closer.

I was checking to see if I got any e-mails from Madi back at Tokyo when I looked up and saw Peach…and Sheik.

"Oh…uh…hello, I didn't introduce myself before. My name is Fuu. Nice to meet you, Sheik." I stated. Peach began laughing again. Around that point, Sheik then closed her eyes, and a bright light flashed around her…and after a few seconds, Zelda appeared.

"Sheik is really Zelda…or is it Zelda is really Sheik?" Peach stated. Zelda waved at me.

"WHOA!!" Was all that I could actually say…

"I knew that I was going to fool you." Zelda winked at me. The light came back, and the quick seconds passed until she was Sheik again.

"Now, Peach and I are going to train with Samus…and put me down as Sheik, please."

"Oh, yes ma'am." I stated, typing down Sheik instead of Zelda. As I was typing it down, another person came up. I glanced up and saw a figure in an orange suit… "Hello, are you training, too?"

Sheik let out a small cough, which sounded more like a chuckle…and, of course, Peach was laughing.

"**It's me**." The orange-suited figure spoke up…its voice very familiar.

"SAMUS? WHOA!!" I shouted in astound again.

"**Don't be that surprised**…" Samus said, and by the way she spoke, she was grinning.

"P-p-p-PEACH! ARE YOU GOING TO TURN INTO SOMETHING LIKE THESE TWO DID? LIKE, I DUNNO, MAYBE A ROBOT OR AN ANIMAL OR SOMETHING?"

"Nope, it's just plain old me." Peach winked. I had to sigh in relief, Samus and Zelda turning into whole other people started to scare me a bit. I gave them golden cards and they entered the stadium…

And here I was, sitting at my desk, making a cootie catcher with some paper at my desk. I also made a really bad paper plane, and heck; I decided to fly it anyway. I lightly threw it where it landed pathetically on the chair near other side of the room. After a minute, I wanted to get up to pick it up…but then it was gone.

That's really weird.

I glanced around, and I didn't see a single piece of paper in shape of a plane. I exhaled, and I almost sat back down in my chair…

"Is this yours?" A voice came up. I looked around, and saw that someone was standing behind me. I turned around and saw a young man in a dark blue outfit with a red helmet hold up my paper plane in front of my nose. I was about to scream because of how the guy startled me, but he didn't seem like such a bad guy, so I had my mouth open like a fool.

"Er, yeah—." He was then gone. I searched around, but he was nowhere in sight.

_That was really bizarre_.

I finally sat down in my seat…when he was on the other side of the desk again.

"Say, you're a lot different than I expected you to be." He stated. I slightly gasped because of how he appeared out of nowhere.

"And what's that supposed to…mean?" He was gone again. _Now this is just getting creepy._

"Oh, nothing really." He was now leaning against the wall next to me. "I expected you to be a bit more welcoming, that's all."

"Welcoming? I could actually welcome you if you would stop moving around all over the room." I exclaimed to him, getting a bit annoyed by his agility.

"I see. Sorry, but Mio enjoyed it when she was here." The guy walked (at normal speed) to the other side of the desk. He put one elbow on the desk, and gave me a wink as he saluted me with his fingers. "What's your name again, lil' lady?"

This guy knows his charms…

"Fuu." I responded. "And what about yours?"

"You can call me Captain Falcon." He stated, shaking my hand roughly. After a long time of hand shaking, he finally let go, putting his elbow back on the desk.

"I'm guessing you want to train?" I asked him, typing his name before his response.

"Yes, you clever one!" He stated. _I'm not that much of an intellect…_

I handed him a golden card and he saluted me once more.

"I'll win the next tournament for ya!" He grinned at me…and it was one of those "Prince Charming" grins, where his teeth were so white that they sparkled. He slid the card through the machine and he entered the stadium. "Ooh, a lady fight!" I heard him say before the doors shut, seeing Samus and the others battle.

"That was really awkward…" I said.

"I have to agree with that one." Another voice came up from nowhere. I glanced over and saw Ike!

"I-I-I-I-Ike! Blergy-blee!" _That was one of the dumbest things I have ever said in all of my life…_

"Haha, don't be so startled by my presence, Miss Platina." He saw my shock.

"Oh, please, just address me as Fuu." I said to him, my face feeling real flushed right now.

"Then it shall be Fuu." He gave me a smile, and I wanted to squeal, but I concealed it.

"So, training again, eh? You're working hard." I said, typing in his name. He nodded.

"Tournaments are a lot harder than you think to win…and every single tournament so far, I got second place." Ike sighed. I stopped typing.

"Really…REALLY?" I was quite stunned. Ike looked like he would take all the trophies in the world because of how strong he looked, but he didn't win a single one?

"It's the sad fact." He said, turning his head to the side. "And…I've lost some really embarrassing battles, too."

"Like…?" I asked him, but after that, I realized that I shouldn't butt into people's past.

"Well," He stated, actually wanting to respond. "I was in a battle two weeks ago with Yoshi, and he swallowed me and put me into an egg…and he pushed me off and I was falling…"

Ouch…

"And then the week before that, I was battling the Ice Climbers, Popo and Nana, they wrapped me up with the climbing gear, and they spun me around until I got dizzy and fell off…"

That IS pretty embarrassing…

"And then that battle before that with Olimar…I tripped over a Pikmin…"

"Let me guess, then you fell off?"

"Bingo."

"I'm so sorry, Ike." I stated. Hey, I felt bad for the guy; he went through all this stuff.

"It's quite all right," He stated. "But I would like to win at least one tournament."

"I think you'll win for sure this time." I said. He stared at me with a "Wow, she's confident about me" look, and I just blushed.

"Thanks, Fuu." He grinned as I gave him a golden card. He waved me goodbye as he entered the stadium and the door shut behind him.

……………………………………

Lunchtime came in a flash. I sat down with some wedding soup and all I did was think about Ike…and that weird dude Captain Falcon. Not knowing much about that guy, I decided to ask my new friends.

"Who's Captain Falcon?" I asked them. They all stopped eating and glanced over at me. Samus (Who was now back in her blue suit) rubbed her forehead.

"Who doesn't know him?" She added to her strange temple rubbing.

"He's the biggest flirt in the Smash House, that's who he is." Zelda responded, opening up the cap to her water bottle.

"When I first came to the Smash House, his first question was 'Are you single lil' lady?'…It was pretty odd." Peach imitated Captain Falcon's voice and she exhaled. "He was so down when I told him I was in a relationship with Mario."

During that, I realized that Captain Falcon called me a 'lil lady', and it gave me a creepy chill down my spine.

"When we first met," Zelda sighed. "It was in battle, and when he beat me, he gave me a hug…"

"That's really creepy." I said; my head went back in a 'WTF' way.

"And I don't even want to _think_ about how we first met each other." Samus said, still rubbing her temples. "It was just a big ball of strain…"

"I just hope I don't get all stuck in his constant flirting…" I muttered.

"I don't blame you." Zelda said, giving a small bundle of cherries to Kirby, who happily took them.

"So, how's it going with Ike?" Samus asked me (Obviously, she was trying to change the subject from the whole Captain Falcon situation…and I happily fell for it.)

"It's great! We talked today, and I hope he'll win the tournament!" I replied.

"Why do you seem so interested in him anyway? Is it because of his good looks?" Zelda asked me.

"But of course." Peach answered for me.

"Look," I said. "Ike is a great person. He's effortless to socialize with, he's handsome, he's smart, and he fights really well…" I then sensed something…

"And he's standing right behind me…" And as I turned, Ike was standing there, smiling at me. I chuckled nervously. "Hi." I managed to speak out.

"Hello…" He replied. I turned around and mouthed out 'Help me!' to everyone…but they didn't seem to help at all. "Were you just complimenting me?" He asked. _Darn_

"I…I…I'm just…eheh…you know, you need some…uh…you know…er…"

"You need some love because you didn't win a single tournament yet." Peach spoke up.

DAAAARRRRRNNNNN!

Ike just stood there, almost motionless like a mannequin. I wanted to run out of the room, but my feet wouldn't budge an inch. He then smiled at me.

"I promise I will do my best, thanks for your hope and confidence, Fuu." He smiled at me. I blushed.

"S-s-s-s-s-sure t-thing…" I stuttered nervously as he walked away. After a few long seconds, I then turned to my friends.

"We told you that we would help." Zelda winked.

"In some of the strangest and somewhat shocking ways…" I mumbled.

"We're just trying to get you guys together, and maybe you guys will do that at the celebration coming up this Sunday." Peach stated.

"Celebration? What celebration?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear about the anniversary of Smash House dance? You can hook up with Ike there." Samus stated.

To be continued!

_**PANDA FLASH!**_

_**Hi readers! See, this chapter came up pretty quickly, neh?**_

_**You all probably hate me for cutting off the chapter right where you found out about the dance! Hehehe!**_

_**I added Captain Falcon! YESSSS! –Gives Captain Falcon a random hug-**_

_**Well, let's end this Panda Flash with a little "What will happen?" thingy…**_

_**Will Fuu and Ike go to this 'celebration' together? Why does Samus act weird when we mention Captain Falcon? Who is the master of Smash House? Why are Lorelei and Gertie acting strange around Fuu? And is Ganondorf really a safe guy? And who will win the next tournament? FIND OUT IN FUTURE CHAPTERS!**_

_**BYE!!!**_

_**-da Panda**_


	3. First Tournament

**Chapter Three:**

**First Tournament**

I just got out of my shower, putting on pink plaid pajama pants (ooh, sick alliteration!) and a plain black T-shirt for my sleepwear. As I looked in my mirror, combing my wet hair, I reviewed the quotes that happened the past couple of days.

"_The dance on Sunday is for the Anniversary of the building of the Smash House!"_

"_Ask Ike! He would want to go with you! I'm certain!"_

It was Thursday night now. I did nothing but rethink all the things my friends said about this dance…and the tournament tomorrow. Since I was going to be working as a food vendor, I would get to see everyone fight. This especially included Ike. I had faith in him winning the tournament for sure. I sat there, looking into the mirror. I then thought of something…

It's probably formal…and I don't have a dress…

Crap….

I sat there, tapping my finger on my desk, biting my lip, and thinking of something to do. Stupidly, I glanced around, as if a miracle dress would pop up out of nowhere. But, no, nothing magically appeared like in some sort of princess fairytale. Dang it. I muttered cuss words, walking around the room. It literally had been almost half an hour before I finally slammed my body against my mattress and lightly growled in rage and apprehension. I heard my clock tick softly as the seconds rolled by, and I couldn't go to sleep because of all this anxiety on my mind.

"Uh…surely Peach and Zelda, possibly Samus, might have a dress for me…they have to…yeah, positively…" I said to myself, attempting to release the insomnia and at least get me asleep. The thought helped for the first ten seconds after I had said them, but then I realized that I was unbelievably short compared to my other three female friends. That was another problem. Weighing in at 93 pounds and not even being five foot, there was no chance in hell that _their_ dresses would fit on me!

"Oh, uh, maybe my room key can make me a dress!" I exclaimed, grabbing my purple card from my desk. I imagined the dress…a strapless, dark blue dress. As I opened my eyes…that dress…wasn't there. I muttered more cuss words (a lot fiercer than last time) as I sat back down on my bed. Glancing at the room key, I flipped it over.

**Imagines Furniture Only**

_Figures…_

**12:27 AM**

I couldn't sleep, no matter how much my eyelids were drooping. How on earth would Ike see me at that dance when I'm not in anything to get his attention? Ike was the only thing in my mind now…and how he's probably fast asleep right now…

And with that thought, my eyes shut, and I was out like a light…

**3:08 AM**

Ugh. How could I wake up in the middle of the night? As I lifted my head up from my pillow, after glancing at the clock, I blamed myself for only getting three successful hours of slumber, then waking up. With no other choice, the only solution was to take one of those pills that help you sleep better. Besides, I could sleep in tomorrow because of how Gertie was replacing me as the receptionist for the day, so I've heard from Lorelei. As I got out from under the covers, putting my spotted elephant slippers on, and walking over to my bathroom…I heard noises coming from outside. I blinked a few times, thinking it's only because I was sleepy, but after a few short moments, I heard it again. Slowly, I creaked open my door…and saw a figure walk by. I peeked my head out to get a better look…

"Who's there?" An alarming voice came from the other side of the hallway. My head looked to the left… which hit my door, hard.

"OW!" I flinched, bending down in pain.

"Fuu? You're awake?" The voice was coming closer towards me…and as I glanced up from my hand (which was clutching nearly half of my head), I saw the oh-so-familiar face.

"Ike?" I managed to murmur. And, indeed, Ike was staring at me…in my PJ's.

"What are you doing up? It's just about 3 in the morning." He said to me, but not strictly like how a normal person would ask.

"I couldn't sleep." I stated to him. "And same question to you."

"Same answer for me," He answered. "The tournament is in less than twelve hours…and my nerves are going crazy…a lot more than usual."

"Will you be okay?" I asked him with a worried tone. He smiled.

"I'm fine, believe me." He said. I also gave him a smile, although I was very self-conscious in my untidy appearance. I then glanced down the other side of the hall.

"Say, did you see someone walk down that way?" I asked, finally standing up and pointing to the right (or Ike's left).

"Hmm, I don't think I did." He said, also standing up. I nodded my head as I continued looking down that way.

"Well, good luck tomorrow—, I mean, today. Sleep well!" I said. He nodded.

"Sweet dreams." He told me, waving gently as he walked back down to where he came from. As soon as his figure disappeared in the dark corner, I shut my door and drifted over to my bed.

"Ohh, Ike…" I whispered, smiling, as I finally went back to sleep…

…………………………

Breakfast was the time I had to ask my friends for dress assistance…but even taking a pill to sleep better, I still couldn't sleep good! I sat there, staring blankly at my mini-bagels. Zelda was arguing whether she should go in the tournament as Sheik or herself, while Samus was talking about some sort of item that should be banned from the battle. Peach was also in some of the conversations, occasionally bringing up something about how her dress would be a lot prettier today because of how she ironed it this morning…yeah, they would all talk about the strangest and most random things.

"Where would I find a dress for the dance?" I finally blurted out. The fifty-conversations-at-once immediately came to a halt as they stared at me. It took me a while to notice that I had said something that had been on my mind for hours and hours, but; I was a little shocked that I had said it aloud, but also relieved.

"Why do you ask that so seriously?" Samus asked me, noticing now the truth behind the fateful question. "You stayed up all night thinking about it?"

"Er…yeah…" I mumbled.

"Simple! We go dress shopping like everyone else!" Peach answered.

Of course…the most obvious answer…

"You stayed up all night because of a dress crisis?" Zelda asked me.

"Yeah…I overreact to a lot to things." I chuckled in slight embarrassment. I must admit, thinking about a dress all night was pretty panicky.

Breakfast was over, and it was 11:00. The tournament began at 2:00 sharp, and I was ready to wear my food vendor outfit. Honestly, I was expecting a cheap outfit that the vendors wear at baseball games and stuff, but it actually was really nice…for my style. It was a plain black T-shirt, a red mini-skirt with the Super Smash Bros. Symbol all over it, and white tennis shoes. I got into the outfit and I met Lorelei at my desk…that was wearing the same outfit as me, except her skirt was a sea foam green color.

"Hey, Lorelei!" I said.

"Hello Fuu. Before we begin, I heard from someone that you were wandering in the halls last night." She said to me sternly, completely ignoring my happy little greeting to her.

"Wandering? I wasn't wandering in the halls, I just peeked my head out of my door!" I exclaimed to her.

"But you were speaking to someone in the middle of the night. That is against the rules. If you break it again, there will be punishment." Lorelei stated.

"Uh…sorry…" I said, but not particularly sorry because of how stupid that rule was. I began to wonder how Lorelei knew that I opened my door last night…maybe it was that figure that walked by before I saw Ike….

"Now, we will enter the stadium in ten minutes. It is still getting checked over for safety measures." Lorelei said, entering the stadium doors. I tried to get another good look, but, as usual, the doors closed too quickly. I sighed and sat down in a chair in the lobby area…until I heard something similar to a yelp…

Immediately, I stood up and searched around for where that noise came from…and when I heard it again, I ran out into the hall, turned to a corner, where I saw Ganondorf…with Peach, Samus…and Zelda on the ground? My eyes widened at what I saw: Ganondorf was hurting Zelda! He was kicking her, and her yelps were defenseless because of how strong he was.

"Stop it! This could affect her position in the tournament!" Samus kept shouting at him.

"What did she ever do to you, you big jerk?" Peach was also shouting, her name-calling skills not being at her best.

"This is a little payback for talking about me when that receptionist first came in!" Ganondorf said, laughing as he watched Zelda curl up in a ball as he continued kicking her. With a feeling of horror and disgust, I clenched my fists and ran up to Ganondorf and slammed my entire body against him, where he actually got off balance. Samus and Peach immediately ran over to where Zelda lay, and she had some major bruises.

"What are you, insane? Leave her alone! If you need someone to kick or punch or strangle, then do it on me! It was my fault! Not hers! I asked them about what happened during last week's tournament, so beat me up instead!" I shouted. Ganondorf smiled.

"Why on earth would I dare lay a harming finger on a girl like you?" He questioned me.

"Stop asking me stupid questions!" I snapped at him. "Just leave them alone! Please!"

Ganondorf grunted and pushed me aside. He walked up to my friends and was about to grab Peach…

"No fighting unless you're in the stadium!" I glanced over and saw Gertie. Ganondorf grunted once more as he roughly and quickly walked past Gertie, who walked over to Zelda. "Will you be all right?"

"I…I am fine…" Zelda cringed as she attempted to stand up. I ran over and helped her up, her arm over my neck, as Samus was on her other side.

"We'll take her to the healing rooms. Hopefully she'll heal rapid enough before the tournament begins." Samus said to Gertie.

"I shall accompany you." She said, walking by my side. "Peach, inform Lorelei about Fuu's brief absence."

"Yes, Gertie." Peach said, rushing to where Lorelei was. We took Zelda to the healing rooms, which was a large room with a bunch of pods where the fighters would go in to rest up after fighting. In there was a girl with my similar uniform. She had long, blonde wavy hair, and bright green eyes. She seemed quite alarmed when she took a look at the beaten up Zelda.

"Already fighting?" She said, her voice gentle with a small hint of a British accent. She then looked at me. "Oh, so this is the new receptionist."

"Yeah, can you heal Zelda, please?" I asked quite frantically.

"But of course. I'll make sure she gets fine before the tournament starts." The blonde said, showing Zelda a nearby pod and gently placing her in it. Zelda closed her eyes as a blue barrier covered up the entrance to the pod. "It should take about ten minutes at the most."

"Thank you, Johanna." Gertie said.

"It is just my duty," She said. "This must be Fuu, right?"

"Yeah. Nice to meet you, Johanna." I said, bowing.

"Like Gertie, I was absent during your…er…entrance." Johanna exclaimed. She then turned to Gertie. "Is she coming to visit today, by the way?"

"Most likely." Gertie responded. Who was coming to visit?

"Um," Samus finally intruded. "The fighters and all food vendors are supposed to go to the stadium now." And right on cue, the barrier on the pod faded, and Zelda stepped out, glowing and refreshed.

"A full recovery, and right on time, too." Johanna stated.

"Yes. Thank you very much, Johanna." Zelda said, heading over to where I was. "And thank you, too, Fuu and Samus."

"Ganondorf will be no simple match. Let's just hope that none of us have to face him in battle today." Samus said. Zelda nodded as we walked out of the healing rooms, Gertie following us.

We walked over to where I usually worked, Gertie now sitting in my seat behind the desk.

"The people will be entering in five minutes. It gets extremely crowded, which is why I do the job of giving them their tickets." Gertie exclaimed. "Now, Lorelei is waiting, you all better enter into the stadium."

"Yeah, see you later, Gertie." I said as Samus opened the doors…the sun shining brighter than ever. I took the first steps into the sunlight…where I've never seen a stadium quite this large. The fighting stage was as large as a football field, but it was just made of stone. Four large television screens were on all four sides of the stadium, and it was amazing!

"_ALL FIGHTERS ENTER THE STADIUM ON THE FIGHTING AREA!"_ The voice of the 'Master' guy surrounded me. After that, I had to step back to let the fighters through the door.

"Fuu!" Lorelei called me over. I blinked a few times before walking over to where she was. "Don't worry, Peach told me your late excuse."

Thank goodness…

"Your food vendor job is a little different. Instead of walking around and giving people selected food items, you will be back there," Lorelei, pointed to a small little area that looked comparable to a New York newspaper kiosk, except it had a lot of little snacks and items. "Audience members will get red cards on their tickets when they enter the stadium. When they need something to eat or drink, they hold up the red card, and it gets sent to you…the card will say which seat the person is sitting at and what they want. You put the food IN the card, it absorbs it, and then it automatically gets sent back to the person who wanted the food or beverage. Understand?"

The whole process seemed unreal, but I nodded my head anyway.

"All right. Good luck!" She said. And with that, she disappeared. I blinked more and more as I stared at the kiosk, then at the fighters walking down to the fighting area.

"_NOW," _The voice came back. "_I EXPECT THAT EVERYONE IS FULLY PREPARED FOR THIS TOURNAMENT. LIKE USUAL, WE WILL RANDOMLY SELECT A FIGHTER, THEIR CHALLENGER, AND THE LOCATION OF THE BATTLE. KEEP EVERYTHING FAIR, AND GOOD LUCK! MAY THE STRONGEST FIGHTER OF THE WEEK WIN!"_

All the fighters somehow seemed prepared…and less than an hour later; the stadium was packed with people….

I had lots of little red cards to fill up and send back even before the battles started! After a while, they died down, as the people were anxious for the battles to begin.

"_LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS,"_ The voice, again, returned to greet the entire audience. The voice got everyone pumped up as they cheered louder than ever. "_IT'S SUPERRRR SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH BROTHERRRRRRRRRS!" _

I had to clap and cheer as well as the fighters came in on little floating platforms flying high above the fighting area. Peach was happily waving to a large area of girls wearing pink and holding up neatly decorated posters (probably her biggest fans), Zelda made her final decision on entering the stadium as Sheik (which also pleased the fans), and Samus was in her regular blue bodysuit, holding up her laser gun and ready for a good battle. I also noticed that Kirby had one of the biggest fan clubs. There were all kinds of people shouting his name, and he was waving and dancing for them.

"_THE FIRST BATTLE SHALL BE…!" _The voice returned. The four TV screens suddenly turned on, and there were two boxes, one red and one blue. All of a sudden, both boxes had pictures of all 35 fighters flashing quickly. Then, one picture stopped in the red box.

"_LUIGI, VERSUS…!"_ The blue box still had pictures flashing by…until it stopped. "_MR. GAME AND WATCH!"_

The screen suddenly showed photos of locations…and it suddenly showed a picture of a large area with a beautiful purple sky.

"_THE TWO WILL BE BATTLING AT THE SPEAR PILLAR! LET'S BEGIN THE BRAWL!" _The crowds cheered as Luigi and Mr. Game and Watch stepped off of their platforms, falling onto the stone fighting area…, which was taking shape and form! It suddenly turned exactly like the purple place in the picture on the screen! As it finally took shape, Luigi and Mr. Game and Watch landed on the area, where the brawl began!

I've never been so intrigued by something before, especially since it wasn't on a TV! I actually had a good view, although a bit far away, but I could see all that the fighters were doing. The place the two were fighting at had giant monsters called Pokemon appear every once in a while to terrorize the place, but the two weren't distracted much and avoided the attacks swiftly. Every once in a while, items would fall from no where, like beam swords and little glass cases where there were miniature people would assist the person who unleashed the little character. In the end, though, Mr. Game and Watch came out victorious!

More battles went by, none of my friends or Ike getting called on yet….

After a battle between King Dedede and R.O.B (Dedede winning), I was awaiting the next battle (but not forgetting about my duties, of course!)

"_NEXT UP IS…SAMUS… VERSUS…CAPTAIN FALCON!"_

Captain…Falcon?

Uh-oh…

"_AND THE TWO WILL BE FIGHTING…AT LUIGI'S MANSION!" _The stage began to take form of the place in the picture on the TV screen, and I saw Samus's expression, even from far back, she _was not_ looking forward to this fight. The two fighters jumped off their platforms and landed in the creepy setting.

"_READY, SET, BRAWL!"_

The two stood there, motionless. The whole stadium got silent.

"Samus…hi." Captain Falcon said. She said nothing, aiming her gun and taking fire. He jumped over the speeding bullet and ran up, attempting to punch her, but she deflected it with her fist.

"No talking." She stated, kicking him hard in the stomach. "Let's just finish this, and I want to be the winner."

"At least hear me out!" He said, but she was in no mood to 'hear him out'.

What is up with those two?

The two were fighting…for a long time. The setting they were in was a bit small, so the building would break down after being hit for a long time. Surprisingly, though, after a certain period of time, the house would return to its state like it had never been touched before.

"Samus! Take it easy!" Captain Falcon stated, dodging a bunch of high kicks and such. She smirked.

"Easy? In a tournament? You're pathetic!" She growled before attempting to punch him, but he did a back flip.

"Then I won't go easy on you, either." He said, grinning. "FALCON…PUNCH!!!!!" He then punched Samus…hard…so hard that flames were everywhere. She was falling off the sides, but her lasso helped her get attached to the sides, and she climbed up safely.

"It's about time you realized you were in a tournament." She stated, not flinching a bit about the mega-punch. Captain Falcon said nothing first, but as Samus was running towards him, he jumped over her.

"And it's about time you realized that we're together…" He stated. She blinked, and from the corner of her eye, she spotted a Smash Ball. She shot at it five times and it broke, her body glowing. She then got lifted into the air…and she was now in her orange armor.

"**I just want to finish you off." **She stated.

"It'll take more than that." He was about to grab her, but she kicked him, hard. I seriously had no idea what was going on, but those two were acting weirder than ever…

Almost thirty minutes passed, and neither of them was tired of battling each other. They were relentless.

"**Give in,"** Samus exclaimed. "**You have no other choice. I could be fighting here all day long!"**

"As well as I!" Captain Falcon said. And with their words, Captain Falcon was ready for another 'Falcon Punch', and Samus was charging up her attached laser gun…and right on cue, they both fired their attacks…

The explosion was colossal….

"SAMUS! CAPTAIN FALCON!" I shouted rather loudly. The smoke cleared…and they were both lying down…and neither of them stood up.

"_THAT ATTACK WAS IMMENSELY POWERFUL! SINCE NEITHER OF THEM CAN STAND ON THEIR OWN TWO LEGS, THEY ARE BOTH DISQUALIFIED! BUT WHAT A MATCH! GIVE THEM A ROUND OF APPLAUSE, EVERYONE!" _The audience cheered as little platforms picked up Samus and Captain Falcon, putting them back in the air with the other fighters. Sheik and Peach used their platforms to fly over to the two wounded fighters.

"Samus! Are you all right?" Peach asked worriedly. Samus's orange armor was falling apart, revealing her face and some of her light blue bodysuit. Slowly, Samus opened her eyes, seeing her two friends above her.

"Did…I lose?" She asked weakly.

"Neither did Captain Falcon," Sheik said. "But it was a great match."

"Figures…I knew it would come to that…" Samus sighed. The three then saw Captain Falcon wake up. He glanced over at Samus.

"Told you it needed to take more." He said, smiling. Samus raised an eyebrow…and had to smile.

"Shut up."

……………………….

The battles continued…not long after the whole Samus and Captain Falcon clash, Ike fought against Diddy Kong, where he successfully came out victorious. Peach also fought against Lucas, where she won, and Sheik also won against Yoshi. But the battles got tougher and longer (but not as long as Samus's fight). Peach lost against Snake, and Sheik barely won with a battle with Donkey Kong. And Ganondorf…he was blazing through the battles like they were easy stuff…, which made me really worried for Ike and Sheik. Kirby was also rocking in the tournament! He beat Ness, Olimar AND Sonic in less than five minutes for each! I was soon cheering loudly for my cute little friend, too.

It was the final six…

Sheik, Ike, Ganondorf, Kirby, Meta Knight, and Marth

The next battle was between Sheik and Kirby, and Kirby defeated Sheik, who ended her winning streak. Next were Ganondorf and Marth, and, much to my dismay, Marth lost, and that meant Ganondorf was continuing into the tournament. Then it was Ike and Meta Knight, where Ike beat him! I had my hopes high for Ike for sure now!

Now it was Ike, Ganondorf, and Kirby….

The three had to battle at once….

"_READY…"_

I crossed my fingers for Ike and Kirby…

"SET…"

But…Ike…please don't get beaten by Ganondorf…

"_BRAWL!"_

The three fighters launched at each other in a dash like cannon balls. Kirby swallowed Ike, which made him copy Ike's abilities (and also giving him spiky blue hair, which made me giggle for a long time…) around then, someone walked up to my booth.

"You're her, aren't you?" The person asked me. I looked over and saw a young girl with black hair and bright blue eyes. She had a similar hairstyle to mine, but slightly longer hair. I knew who this was…

"Mio?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'm guessing everyone told you about me?" She asked.

"Yeah, they did." I stated. "They kinda miss you."

"As do I to all of them…" Mio turned to where they were fighting. "Where's Samus? She was one of my best friends when I worked here."

"She got sent to the healing rooms. She'll be back out soon to help me send out red cards." I showed her a red card. A minute after I had said that, Samus returned in her light blue bodysuit, Peach and Zelda by her side.

"MIO!" They all shouted in unison, running up to their old friend. She waved hello, but instead of returning waves, they nearly tackled her in a big group hug. She had to laugh as they nearly squeezed her to death. The hugging stopped when we heard a shriek from the battlefield. We looked down and saw Ike getting picked up by the collar by Ganondorf.

"Heheh. You couldn't win the tournament for her." Ganondorf smiled. Ike was then thrown on his two feet…near the edge…and losing his balance…

…He fell off the edge…

My eyes widened…it was like all the other times…he fell off the edge…and lost…

Ganondorf began laughing madly, not noticing a Smash Ball appearing out of nowhere. Kirby noticed it however, and he broke it with a few good punches. He turned into chef Kirby, put Ganondorf in his giant pot, cooked him, and shot him out like a firework! Ganondorf was out! Kirby won the tournament!

But I wasn't thinking all of that at that very moment…I was still stunned…

"Ike…fell off the edge…" I muttered, my eye twitching, feeling his embarrassment.

_**To be continued!**_

_**YAY! LONG CHAPTER!!**_

_**Hehehehe, I liked this chappy, some nice little action and some little laughs…**_

_**Poor Ike, and poor Ganondorf for being silly-willy and getting stuck in Kirby's pot! Tehehehehe, I LOVE YOU KIRBY!**_

_**Well, keep reading (and enjoying)!**_

_**BYE FOR NOWWW!**_

_**-da Panda**_


	4. First Trip

**My Job**

**Chapter Four: First Trip**

It was Saturday now. I awoke later than usual, and the first thing in the morning that I saw was the semi-long line of fighters, already wanting to train for losing the tournament. My eyes were scanning for Ike, but he was nowhere around.

After the tournament, I tried to meet up with Ike after he was fully healed, but he walked right past me, not saying a word. I felt his embarrassment for losing the tournament, but, he was acting really down for some odd reason. I headed to my desk and sat down, ready for a lot of typing.

"Sorry for the wait, Bowser." I said to my Koopa King friend, who was first in line.

"It's nothing." He said in his deep, growly voice. (Don't underestimate Bowser! Sure, he's an evil, hated king, but he's my friend, and a really nice guy when you actually take time to get to know him.)

"Say, Bowser," I said as I checked his status. "Have you seen Ike anywhere?"

"Hmmm…" Bowser rubbed his chin. "I thought I saw him, but, I guess not."

"Oh." I sighed, handing Bowser his golden card. Next in line was Marth.

"Fuu, are you wondering about Ike?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Do you know where he is?" I questioned him.

"I saw him this morning. He was walking around in the hall and just muttering to himself. He was too quiet, so I couldn't make out what he was saying." Marth told me. I nodded.

"I just feel kind of sorry for his embarrassing failure yesterday." I stated. Marth nodded his head.

"He should be cheering up, though. Our good friend, Roy, is coming to visit us, since he's attending the dance tomorrow." Marth said. "But when I mentioned the dance, he just seemed to act worse." I blinked.

"Worse? What do you mean by that?"

"He just completely ignored me and walked away when I began speaking about the dance tomorrow. I don't know if he feels self-conscious about it or what."

"That's funny." I stated, handing Marth his golden card. "And not ha-ha funny, either."

"I just hope he cheers himself up." Marth stated before walking away to the stadium doors.

……………………….

I headed to breakfast and sat with my friends again. Instead of eating my pancakes, though, I just sat there and worried about Ike's unusual behavior. It wasn't like him at all, and it really started to make me feel sorry for him, and scared.

Mio was staying at the Smash House for a few days because of how she was also attending the dance tomorrow, too. Today was the day we were going dress shopping.

"I did some research online last night," Peach got out all sorts of papers with dress styles on it. "Which would look better on me? Halter or strapless?" Zelda tapped her chin, Samus took long stares at the pictures, and Mio was taking glances at Peach then back at the pictures, over and over again.

"Peach, you look good in basically _any_ dress!" Samus finally said.

"Oh, come in, as well as all of you, too!" Peach did an "aw, shucks!" motion with her hand and slightly blushed at the admiring comment.

"Strapless gives you a nice fresh look, but the halter seems to emphasize your neck." Mio pointed out.

"Peach, your neck is long, I suggest a long halter dress." Zelda stated.

"But a short strapless dress will…" Mio started to explain, but I didn't really listen to this conversation. My friends, including Mio, were all extremely attractive. I was nothing compared to them, which is why I always felt somewhat awkward when I walk around my group of friends, because they outmatch my looks by far.

"Fuu, what do you think?" Peach asked me. I looked up…and they all stared at me, even Kirby, who somehow ended up listening to the girly conversations, as well.

"Er…like Samus said…you look great in just about anything." I said, my voice showing the jealousy of beauty. Instead of Peach squealing at the compliment again, she showed a look of bewilder in her face.

"WHAT?" She asked at nearly full volume. I raised an eyebrow, my head shooting back a bit in how much she startled me with her yelp.

"Huh?"

"WHAAAAAT?"

"What, what?"

"FUU, YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS!" She shouted even louder. My eye twitched a bit as some people stared at our table. Kirby smiled, agreeing with Peach's (very audible) statement

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to sound like I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Don't undervalue the power of beauty!" Peach held up a compact mirror (don't ask where she keeps getting out all of this stuff, she just does.) to my face. I looked at my reflection in the small, circular mirror and exhaled.

"Undervalue? I'm nothing particular." I said to them.

"JUST YOU WAIT, FUU!" Peach was yelling again, and this time, she was standing up out of her chair. "YOU'LL LOOK GREAT FOR THE DANCE TOMORROW!"

"Peach," Samus made a hand gesture for Peach to sit back down. "You're not only embarrassing Fuu, but you're also embarrassing _me_." Peach sighed and followed Samus's orders.

"We just need to find the correct dress." Peach finished her statement, but at a normal volume this time.

"Don't panic, Fuu, you'll look stunning." Zelda said to me. I nodded my head, but inside, I shook my head no.

………………………..

Samus guided us to her car, which looked very akin to her orange armor, and we all were able to fit in it. We drove away from the Smash House and into the nearest city, and it had a large mall. We found a parking space and got out of the vehicle, and headed into the mall for some fun!

The first store was a department store: a good place for dress shopping.

But the dresses were not my taste.

They were all these crazy designs and bright colors, like hot pink or a blinding sapphire color. Like I said, not my kind of dress styles.

"Fuu, how about this one?" Peach showed me a green dress. It had a nice earthy tone to it, and some gold jewelry would add that touch, but, I don't think it would've flattered Ike.

"Nah." I muttered. She put it back on the rack.

"Hey, what about this one, you guys?" Samus picked out a dress from a rack. It was a short, silky blue dress.

"Samus, don't you wear anything else besides blue?" Zelda asked her friend.

"Yes. In fact, I do." Samus scowled.

"Like…?"

"Orange."

Zelda lightly slapped her face as Samus took the dress to the dressing rooms, not even bothering to hear the rest of our opinions. Around that time, Zelda also found a dress (I don't know why Zelda was complaining about Samus's color tastes, because Zelda had grabbed a purple dress, and she wears purple nearly everyday…)

Mio also found a nice dress, too. It was white with light blue floral designs on it with a blue ribbon tied around the waist. So, it was only me and Peach that still needed to search for a dress…and Peach was actually doing the searching for me.

"This one?"

"Too skimpy…"

"Ooh, how about this?"

"Yellow doesn't look good on me."

"Maybe this one?"

"What's up with the unneeded ruffles at the bottom?"

I didn't want to be too picky, but I sure was acting that way. I just wanted to find _the _dress. This dream dress was to be the one to impress my Ike, so he could have the chance to admire my look. And when I was losing hope in finding that certain dress, it came true. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a dark blue dress. The bottom was at your knees, it was strapless, and it had that 'weightless and cotton-y' flow to it. I acted like running in slow motion towards it, but I sprinted as quickly as I could before another girl would snatch it right before my eyes. I grabbed it, checked the size…perfect! It was just right for me!

"Hey, Peach, I think I found a good one!" I hollered over my friend, who also found a good dress. Peach's dress was a long, black halter dress (she probably followed Zelda's advice.) Her jaw dropped when she saw the clothing item.

"KYAAAAA! It's _the_ dress!" Peach exclaimed loudly…a little too loudly, too. I chuckled at her excitement, because I was just as excited, except we both expressed it differently…very differently, in fact. We headed over to the dressing rooms, found our perfect dresses, and bought them! Ike was surely going to like the dress!

Next we had to find accessories and hair supplies. Typical girl stuff, of course

Peach found a nice silver choker, Zelda found a pair of earrings for her elf-like ears, Samus found a pretty bracelet with a matching pendant, Mio found a ring and a bracelet, and I found a pearl necklace. I really looked stunning in this vintage dress.

Stunning enough, hopefully, to impress my Ike…

_**To be continued!**_

_**YES! This is finally updated! Sorry for the long-ish wait, but hey, that was chapter four! Chapter five, next chappy, is the dance! YAYZ! What's gonna happen? Will Ike notice Fuu in her purty dress? Will the dance go smoothly? Who knows, unless you continue reading!**_

_**-da Panda**_


End file.
